


Scents

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Scents

**Summary:** Some scents are special memories.

 **Genre:** Fluff, Romance

 **Rated** : K

 

Inspired from a **[this post](http://tigerlilywatson.tumblr.com/post/104083128218/headcanon-usually-asami-switches-perfumes-every)** by tumblr user **[tigerlilywatson](http://tigerlilywatson.tumblr.com/)**. 

* * *

 

 

Korra told Asami that she liked when she smelled like vanilla.

It was an old thing, something Korra had mentioned in passing three years prior. Most people would have accepted the compliment, but Asami took it to heart, and from there on out, always bought bottles of Jade Lady Vanilla perfume when she saw it.

When Korra left, she switched her perfume, tucking all those jade vials away in her bathroom. "Ba Sing Sensual," she declared, "will be my new scent." Yet the smell of lotus blossoms and lemon didn't make her feel, well, herself.

She changed yearly: from Ba Sing Sensual to Moon Peach Blossom to her scent now, a bright, yellow vial labeled "Fire Inside". It was spicy and made Asami think of fire flakes, one of Korra's favorite snacks.

Yet it still wasn't her, and inside, she knew it.

The day Korra returned -this time, for real- she was wearing that same vanilla scent. She'd applied three careful, tactful spritzes of Jade Lady: one behind her left ear, another on her right wrist and the final one in the hollow of her neck. "There," she whispered in her mirror. 

She hadn't  _actually_  know if Korra was going to be there: honestly, Asami thought it be another case of her still being gone. She didn't mind and, in fact, understood why, but it didn't stop her from being afraid that this was all for naught.

Korra was there though, in the flesh, and when the two women saw each other, they ran towards one another, stumbling down the wooden docks. Korra wrapped her powerful arms around Asami, threatening to snap her in half. "Korra!" Asami exclaimed, burying her head in her shoulder. She smiled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Korra's face was flush with Asami's throat and shoulder, nuzzling it gently. "What's that smell?" she asked. Before Asami could answer, Korra was talking again. "Vanilla," Korra whispered, inhaling deeply. "It smells like home."


End file.
